Superando los obstáculos
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ace, Luffy está desesperado y piensa que está solo. Pero Hancock se ocupará de cerrar cada una de sus heridas. A partir de ese momento,Luffy empieza a enamorarse de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva! **

**Es mi primera historia, por favor sed buenos! ;)**

**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, soy propiedad de Oda**

_La historia transcurre justo después de que Luffy ha despertado de el coma, luego de la muerte de Ace. Es un Luffy x Hancock._

CAPÍTULO 1. No estás solo.

-ACEEEEEEEEEE!- grita Luffy desesperado.

-Luffy-kun, basta!

-Jimbe, dime que estoy soñando, por favor, Ace no puede estar muerto!

-…

-Me lo prometió! Me prometió que nunca iba a morir! Él…- empezando a llorar.

-Luffy-kun…

En el castillo de las Kuja:

-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO IR A VER A LUFFY?¿QUIÉN ERES TU PARA DECIRME QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER,EH?

-Hancock, no puedes ver a Luffy hasta que se recupere del todo! Todas quieren verlo y no puedes dar un mal exemplo a las chicas! –grita la anciana Nyon.

-Pero…

-También es por el bien de Luffy…

-¿Por su bien?-dijo Hancock asombrada-Muy bien, me esperaré.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo una asustada Sandersonia.

-Es Luffy! Tengo que ir ahora!

-Espera Hebi-hime, no puedes ir!

-Me da igual! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo al hombre que amo sufrir de esta manera! –dijo marchándose.

-Esta mujer…, que suerte tienes mugiwara-dijo Nyon con una sonrisa.

De vuelta al bosque:

-Ace!

-Luffy-kun, debes comprenderlo…

-¿Comprenderlo? ¿El que, Jimbe? Mi hermano está muerto! Estas manos…-dijo enseñándole sus manos a Jimbe- estaban cubiertas de su sangre hace dos días! Era la única familia que me quedaba… Era mi único hermano… Ace…

-Luffy-kun…

-Me he quedado solo, ya no tengo nada….MIERDA!-dijo dándose golpes en la cabeza contra el suelo- ¿El rey de los piratas? Vaya estupidez! No puedo proteger nada… Soy débil…

-Luffy…-dijo una Hancock que lo vio todo desde detrás de un árbol.

- AHHHHHH! DESAPARECE!-dijo Luffy entre lágrimas. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente como una película: Ace liberado, Ace sonriendo, los dos luchando juntos, Ace…muerto entre sus brazos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ACE!- gritó Luffy dándose más golpes con el suelo.

-Luffy!-grito Hancock desesperada, saliendo de donde se encontraba escondida.

-Hancock…

-No estás solo, Luffy! Aún tienes a tus nakamas,te estan esperando! me tienes a mi...- dijo Hancock entre lágrimas, abrazándolo.

-Yo… yo…

-Por favor, deja de hacerte daño.

-Hancock…por favor…-dijo estallando en llanto- no me dejes solo, por favor.-devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Nunca Luffy, nunca.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco OOC pero esque me encantaría que en el manga estos dos acabaran juntos.

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.PODER SUPERARLO

Después de que Hancock consiguiera tranquilizar a Luffy, decidió llevarlo a su palacio para así estar más pendiente de él.

En el castillo Kuja:

-Luffy, tienes que estarte quieto, sino se te van abrir las heridas otra vez- dijo Hancock con preocupación en su voz.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo. Si estoy mucho tiempo quieto estaré pensando con…- no puedo terminar la frase, el recuerdo de Ace era aún muy doloroso.

-Luffy, sé que duele, pero tienes que pensar que no lo has perdido todo. Tus nakamas te están esperando en algún lugar de la gran line y… me tienes a mi- dijo toda sonrojada.

Ante eso, Luffy sintió mariposas en el estómago y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Lo sé. Gracias Hancock, de verdad.- dijo Luffy tomándola de la mano.

-_Luffy me está cogiendo la mano!_

-Yo… no es nada!

Por otra parte, Luffy no sabía que era ese sentimiento que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y que le hacía palpitar el corazón a una velocidad extrema.

De pronto, Sonia apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

-Hermana, Rayleigh está aquí.

Ante esa noticia, Hancock y Luffy fueron hasta donde el rey oscuro se encontraba.

-Cuanto tiempo si verte Luffy.

-Viejo…

-He venido aquí por una razón, y es para entrenarte para que te vuelvas mucho más fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-Dado los acontecimientos recientes…

-No sigas, se perfectamente lo que pasó….

Hancock solo podía observar a Luffy con mucha preocupación.

-Y para esto, tienes que regresar a Marineford.

-ME NIEGO! NO PIENSO VOLVER ALLÍ NI LOCO!

-Piensa un poco Luffy, ¿quieres que tus nakamas vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo?

Imágenes de Kuma haciendo desaparecer a sus amigos uno por uno pasan por la mente de Luffy sin cesar.

-No…

-Pues tienes que ir, tienes que superarlo todo.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente hasta que Luffy habló.

-Está bien… volveré.

Continuará…

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí teneis otro capítulo! espero que sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero muchos más jejeje**

**Me despido,**

**Buenas fiestas! **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3. DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

-Muy bien, que así sea entonces.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?

-Dentro de dos horas

-¿QUÉ? Tan pronto…-dijo Luffy desanimado

-Como antes mejor.

-De acuerdo, lo haré-dijo decidido- pero antes…Hancock ¿Hay alguien en la isla que me pueda hacer un tatuaje?

-Cla-claro, pero ¿por qué?

-Tengo dos mensajes que dejar claro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando solo faltaba media hora para salir, Hancock le pidió a Luffy si podía hablar con él un momento.

-Dime Hancock- un poco nervioso.

-Luffy, me gustaría acompañarte a Marineford-dijo toda decidida

-Pero, ¿Estás segura? No es que no quiera que vengas, todo lo contrario pero…-dijo todo rojo

-Sí, quiero estar… a tu la-lado para poder ayu-ayudarte…

Luffy ante eso solo pudo darle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-Gracias Hancock, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

-_Solo dime que me ama-_pensó una sonrojada Hancock

-Pero… si te ve la Marina…

-Por eso no te preocupes, me quedaré escondida de sus vistas. Y si me viese alguien, me va a perdonar por mi belleza jejeje-dijo guiñando un ojo

_Joder… no se que es lo que me está pasando, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella o… parece que el corazón me va a explotar!_-pensó muy sonrojado Luffy

-En-entonces no hay problema-dijo tartamudeando Luffy.

-Por cierto, lo del tatuaje…

-Ahh, me hecho dos, observa.

En su brazo derecho tenía tatuado el nombre de Ace tal y como él lo tenía, y en el brazo izquierdo, 3D tachado seguido de 2Y. Hancock al ver el eso solo pudo poner una cara enternecida.

-Me parece estupendo que te hayas tatuado el nombre de tu hermano en el brazo, Luffy. Pero… ¿lo otro?

-Es que antes de que nos separásemos prometimos encontrarnos 3 dias después, pero ahora con todo esto del entrenamiento, Rayligh me ha dicho que nos encontraremos luego de dos años de entrenamiento.

-Ahh… Luffy a lo mejor es mucho pedir pero me gustaría que me contaras lo que pasó con Kuma. Se que me dijiste que llegaste aquí volando por un ataque suyo pero…. NO ES QUE QUIERA SABER MAS COSAS SOBRE TI NI ESO!... –dijo Hancock toda sonrojada

Luffy le contó todo lo que pasó en esa isla con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Yo… lo siento mucho.

-Ya no importa, no te preocupes-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa forzada intentando ocultar su tristeza.

En ese momento Hancock decidió que no dejaría a Luffy solo y que haría lo que fuese necesario para cerrar cada una de sus heridas de su corazón.

-Luffy, Hancock, tenemos que irnos-dijo Rayligh

Subieron al barco que los llevaría de nuevo a Marineford, donde Luffy tendría que volver cada uno de esos momentos y lo más doloroso, la muerte de Ace.

Mientras navegaban, Luffy no podía dejar de dar vueltas a una idea que lo tenía bastante preocupado.

-Jimbe, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Luffy-kun

-Jimbe… ¿cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

Esa pregunta dejó a Jimbe con la boca abierta. Nunca se imaginó que alguien como Luffy pudiera enamorarse alguna vez.

-Pues… estás enamorado cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, sientes enormes mariposas en el estómago y quieres protegerla de cualquier peligro…-la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que responder.

-Pues… me parece que estoy enamorado…-dijo Luffy muy sonrojado

-¿QUÉ?

-SHHHH, no grites!

-Perdón, perdón. Y…¿ se puede saber de quién? No me digas que es…

-Hancock-dijo Luffy sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuará…

**Tachaaaaaaan! Aquí lo teneis, Luffy enamorado de Hancock, por fiiiin! Jejejej**

**Nada, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, agradecería mucho que alguien me pudiese dar algunas ideas para continuar, no tengo mucha inspiración últimamente TT**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo! **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4. ¡PUEDO DECIRLO!

-No me lo puedo creer, jajajjajajajaja

-¡Jimbe, no te rías! A mi no me hace gracia…

-Perdona Luffy-kun pero es que no me lo esperaba-dijo Jimbe

-Ni yo…-dijo con una sonrisa

-O sea que al final has caído ante sus encantos ¿eh?

-Rayligh…

-La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero bueno, a todos nos llega tarde o temprano ¿no?-dijo Rayligh con una gran sonrisa

-Supongo-dijo un Luffy muy sonrojado

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE SE LO DIGA?

-No creo que sea una idea tan descabellada

-Claro. Voy hacia ella y le digo: Hola Hancock bueno que me he enamorado de ti ¿Sabes?

-¿Y, por qué no?

-Rayligh, no seré no el primero no el último de decirle que la quiere…

-A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa!-dijo Jimbe

-¿Qué?

-Tú díselo, y ya lo verás

-Pero…

-Bueno, bueno, no lo presiones Jimbe. Lo mejor será que lo consulte con la almohada ¿no?

-Sí, creo que sí…-dijo Luffy

Luffy se fue a su camarote y se dispuso a dormir un rato, para ver si podía calmar sus nervios. Pasaban las horas y, por muy increíble que parezca, no consiguió dormir ni unos cinco minutos. Al ver que no funcionaba, decidió levantarse e ir a la cubierta a que le tocara el aire.

_Que se lo diga, que se lo diga… ¿Cómo le voy a decir? Creo que será mejor que lo deje… Además, cada vez estamos más cerca de llegar a Marineford, no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo… _

-¿Luffy?

-¡AHH! Hancock, eres tú… que susto jejeje

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, solo… nada…

-Luffy, estoy muy preocupada. Hace días que no comes y pocas veces te he visto dormir bien, siempre tienes pesadillas de…- no se atrevió a continuar.

Luffy estaba muy sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía ella que tenía pesadillas?

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre, la verdad…

-Luffy, sé que es duro lo de Ace pero…

-Es que, aparte de eso, hay otra cosa que me quita el hambre…-dijo Luffy muy sonrojado

-¿?- Hancock parecía no entender.

-Hancock…- cogió mucho aire- gracias a ti pude saber que le estaba pasando a Ace, gracias a ti puede llegar a Impel Down i a Marineford, me defendiste de Kuma y de el tío ese del humo. Cuando Ace murió… Yo quería seguir sus pasos pero me hiciste ver que no estaba solo, que aun tenía a mis nakamas esperándome y que... te tenía a… ti…

-Luffy yo…

-Cuando estoy contigo, la pena de perder a mi hermano disminuye hasta un punto que el dolor desaparece, me late el corazón tan rápido que parece que me va a explotar… lo que estoy intentando decir es que… que… ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI! –gritó un Luffy rojo hasta los pies.

_Hala, ya está. Ya se lo he dicho, ahora solo hace falta esperar que me convierta en piedra y… _

Pero los pensamientos de Luffy fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo de Hancock

-¡YO TAMBIÉN LUFFY, NO SABES CUANTO QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTO!- dijo Hancock con lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará…

**Aquí tenéis otro más! **

**Bueno, Luffy se ha declarado al fin! Jejejeje**

**Espero muchas más reviews ¿eh?**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5. LLEGANDO A MARINEFORD

-¿Có-cómo?

-Pues eso, que yo también estoy enamorada de ti… jejeje

-Pe-pero…-Luffy no se lo podía creer. ¡La mujer más hermosa del mundo acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de él!

-¿Tanto te extraña?

-No, no es eso. Simplemente no me lo esperaba. Solo soy un simple pirata más… Además un pirata que no puede proteger nada…- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Susurro que Hancock escuchó a la perfección.

-Luffy, sabes que esto no es cierto

-…

_¿Qué debería decirle ahora?_

-Da- da igual… Joder que me acabo de declarar a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, jejeje

-Jejeejee

Entonces Luffy no puedo aguantar más y en un impulso la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Hancock ante esto solo pudo sorprenderse, pero a los pocos segundos ya lo estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión. Después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Luffy apoyó su frente en la frente de ella.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti…-contestó Hancock con lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Como no querían separarse uno del otro, acabaron los dos durmiendo en la habitación de ella. (sin hacer nada ¿Eh? Xd). Todo parecía ir bien hasta que, en mitad de la noche, Luffy se despertó todo agitado, con abundantes lágrimas en su cara. La causa era una pesadilla de la muerte de Ace...

-Ah,ah,ah…. Mi-mierda….-llorando a moco tendido-Ace… no pude salvarte….

-¿Luffy?¿Estás bien?

-S-sí…

Hancock al ver las lágrimas que caían libremente por la cara de su amado, se levantó con una rapidez increíble de la cama y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los dos acabasen en la cama otra vez. Ante eso, Luffy solo pudo corresponder el abrazo y llorar. Luego de estar un buen rato llorando, Luffy se durmió nuevamente con Hancock abrazándolo. Ella no tardó en imitarle.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Luffy fue el primero en despertarse.

-Uffff… que noche…-dijo desanimado. Pero no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Hancock dormir a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Luffy… ¿estás bien?-Hancock había despertado también

-Sí, gracias- y la besó.

Hancock le correspondió. Le iba a preguntar lo que le pasó anoche pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Jimbe.

-¡Hemos llegado a Marineford!

Continuará…

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. **

**Un escritor sin sus lectores no es nada, y vuestros comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Un abrazo **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO PROMESA

-¿Ya? Mierda…

-Tranquilo Luffy, yo estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias…

Se dispusieron a bajar pero Luffy frenó a Hancock.

-¿Luffy?-dijo una extrañada Hancock

-No puedo permitir que te vean los de la Marina, será mejor que te quedes en el barco

-Pero…

-Por favor, no me podría perdonar si te pasase algo

- De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí

-Gracias- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Luffy, junto con Jimbe y Rayligh, bajaron del barco para dirigirse a la fortaleza. Allí, Luffy dejó al descubierto sus brazos para que así sus tatuajes fuesen visibles para todos. Después de eso, fue hacia la campana de la Marina (perdón pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba xd) y la toco 16 veces. Luego de quitarse a algunos marines de en medio, se dirigían de vuelta al barco cuando Luffy vio una cosa de lejos que lo dejó muy impactado: La tumba de Portgas D. Ace y de Barbablanca. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta allí. Al llegar, solo pudo estar quieto delante de la tumba de su querido hermano. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, recuerdos felices y dolorosos, pero todos con su hermano. Luffy no pudo evitar llorar, solo de pensar que ya no lo vería más… no podía ser! Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo, consumido por el dolor. No se dio cuenta de que un Marine estaba a punto de atacarle por la espalda, pero afortunadamente Jimbe lo detenió a tiempo. Luffy no movió ni un músculo. Pero de repente, imágenes de sus nakamas pasaron por su destrozada cabeza. Es verdad, aun los tenía a ellos! A ellos y a… Desvió su mirada hacia el barco y pudo ver a una Hancock mirando hacia él con una mirada preocupada y llena de lágrimas. Ante eso, Luffy se levantó, y entre lágrimas gritó:

-¡ACE, TE PROMETO QUE VOY A ENCONTRAR EL ONE PIECE, VOY A SER EL HOMBRE MÁS LIBRE DEL MUNDO! ¡LA GENTE SE ACORDARÁ DE TU NOMBRE Y DEL MIO! ¡VOY A CUMPLIR NUESTROS SUEÑOS! ¡VOY A VIVIR UNA VIDA SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS, COMO LOS PROMETIMOS! ¡PORQUÉ SOY EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Hancock solo podía observar su amado desde el barco con lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo en su rostro.

Continuará…

**Sé que es muy corto pero no me ha dado tiempo para más TT**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7. HASTA LUEGO

Luego de cumplir con su objetivo, volvieron a Amazon Lily. Al llegar, Rayligh le dijo a Luffy que se preparase, que partirían a una isla para así empezar con el entrenamiento.

-¿Ya? Pero… si acabamos de regresar de...

-Lo sé, Luffy, pero tenemos que empezar cuanto antes,¿ o no te acuerdas de lo que paso…?- pero no pudo continuar

-¡Sí,sí me acuerdo! Es solo que… no esperaba separarme tanto tiempo de ella-dijo con tristeza

- Aiii. Lo que consigue el amor en las personas, jejejeje. Está bien, te dejo una hora para despedirte de ella ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias

Al instante, Luffy se puso a correr en busca de Hancock.

-¡Hancock!

-Luffy, si buscas a Hancock está en el palacio- dijo la abuela Nyon

-¡Gracias! – y se fue directo hacia allá.

Al llegar allí, se dirigió a su habitación. Y allí la encontró.

-¡Luffy!-dijo Hancock con alegría

Luffy no dijo nada, fue directamente hacia ella y la besó con toda la ternura del mundo. Hancock solo pudo corresponder con la misma ternura que él. Poco a poco, el beso fue aumentando, pasando de ternura a pasión. (LO DEJO A VUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN)

La hora pasó rápidamente para los dos amantes, y con eso llego la hora de la despedida.

-Voy a echarte de menos-dijo Hancock con tristeza

-Y yo a ti-dijo Luffy

-Venga Luffy, vámonos

-Sí, solo un momento- al decir eso, Luffy se quitó el sombrero de su cabeza y lo puso en la cabeza de Hancock. -Lo dejo a tu cargo, se que lo cuidaras bien

Hancock solo pudo llorar de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Estaba feliz de que su amado le confiara su tesoro, pero también estaba triste porque no lo vería hasta dentro de dos largos años.

-Hancock, me gustaría que durante estos dos años, pensaras en aceptar unirte a mi tripulación-dijo con una sonrisa

-Luffy, yo, yo…

-No tienes que responder ahora, esperaré

-Luffy, tenemos que irnos- Rayligh ya se estaba desesperando

-Voy, voy… ¡Ah! Antes de irme- besó a Hancock con todo el amor del mundo entero- Te quiero…- le susurró a su oído

-Y yo a ti-dijo entre lágrimas

Después de eso, Luffy se fue junto con Rayligh para empezar con el duro entrenamiento que durará dos largos años. Pero Luffy lo logrará, lo hará por ellos: Sus nakams, Hancock y Ace. Porque sabe que tiene a muchas personas por las cuales continuar luchando, porque sabe que no está solo.

Y SE ACABÓ.

ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA SAGA, PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS, PIENSO HACER LA CONTINUACIÓN

Y POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. YA SEAN MALOS O BUENOS

ME DESPIDO


End file.
